paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Case of the Scary Scarecrow
Summary Twilight Sparkle and Rarity and their friends investigate a haunted farm Farmer Yumi claims is haunted by a scarecrow in this Scooby-Doo mystery Transcript (We open on Al feeding Emma and Cornelia) Farmer Al:Here ya go. Bust slop ever. (A shadowy figure is in the fields) Farmer Al:Who's there? (It comes out it is a scarecrow) Farmer Al:It only a scarecrow. (It comes to life Al is scared) (Cuts to Soda Shop) (Inside at Mystery Crew's booth) Add:Hey listen to this.(Reads)Farmers are yet again frightened by this farmyard terror. Twilight:Farmer Al claims it's the ghost of Jebediah Thorn possessing a scarecrow. (Cuts to Black skinned boy Morey) Morey:Ghost? Zoinks! Scruffy Dot:(Add's dog) Ghost?! (Cuts to Add and Rarity) Rarity:Really darling he probably has just been working hard with his wife. Add:Maybe. But maybe we can help them solve this mystery. Twilight:(Stands up)Then let's go! (We fade to Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al's farm) Farmer Yumi:Yes we seen it too. Farmer Al:We have been hearing noises up in the fields at night and just earlier while I fed the pigs I seen it. (Cuts to the gang) Add:But what make you think it was the Scary Scarecrow? (Twilight wears her usual look and all in Tales from Carnterlot High and Rarity wears her clothes from the movies While Morey and Add wear Fred and Shaggy clothes from the original series) (Scruffy just wears a blue collar) (Cuts to Farmer Al) Farmer Al:Because hundreds of years ago Jebediah Thorn was accused of witchcraft and they burned him at the stake. Scruffy:(Thinks he's talking about the barbecue ones)Steak?! Twilight:He means the ones you put people on Scruffy. Scruffy:Oh. (Cuts to outside a shadow is out there) (Inside they talk more) Farmer Yumi:Anyway Jebediah shouted that he well return in a hundred years to exact revenge on those who trespass on his domain. Add:So by scaring everyone away Thorn's getting his vengeance. Farmer Al:That's right. (Scruffy wonders off and finds a closet) (It opens he sees something) Scruffy:Huh? (It is the Scary Scarecrow he screams it falls on him he hollers) (Cuts to gang) Rarity:Hey it's Scruffy. Add:Come on! (They run and see something) Morey:Zoniks! It's the Scarecrow! (Scruffy comes out from under it) (He smiles nervously) Twilight:That's no Scarecrow it's just Scruffy Dot. Farmer All:Poor pup musta frightened him. Add:We might as well look for clues. (Cuts to outside) (They walk around) Twilight:You sure it was a good idea to let Morey and Scruffy go to the fields? Add:Hey look a clue! (Picks up a pack of birdseeds it's empty) Rarity:It's just an old bag Add. Add:Not just a bag Rarity it's only a clue. Twilight:Bet there are more clues around here. Rarity:Like this map. (It's a land map) Twilight:It's a map of the land. Could be a clue. (Cuts to the fields the guys are walking around) Morey:Man this place gives me the creeps Scruffy-Dot. Scruffy:Me too. (They walk by the scarecrow) Morey:Look at that ugly scarecrow. (It comes to life) (It moans they whimper then see it) Morey:Zoinks! He's for real! Gangway! (They run the Scary Scarecrow chases them) (Cuts to Twilight outside the fields) Twilight:Oh what's keeping those two? Morey:HELP!(Knock down Twilight then run into some hay) Rarity:Twilight dear are you all right? Twilight:I will be once I find my glasses. Add:Hey what's up with you two? What were you running from? (They poke their heads out) Morey:(Points)H-H-HIM! (Scruffy whimpers and they duck back in cuts to Scary Scarecrow) Scarecrow:(Grunts) (Cuts to Add and Rarity) Rarity:(Gasps)What's that? Add:That must be the Scary Scarecrow! (Cuts back to him) Scarecrow:Paper! Paper! (Cuts to gang Twilight is still looking for her glasses) Rarity:I think he wants that map we found. (Cuts to Add) Add:And I think it's time to leave. Everybody! RUN! (They run to the hay cuts to Twilight) Twilight:What's going on around here? Run from what? (Puts them on but the scarecrow help) Scarecrow:Here they are. Twilight:Thank you.(Puts them on)There that's better. (It grunts she runs and gasps when she does) Scarecrow:Paper!:(Goes off)Paper. (Twilight runs to hay) Twilight:Wait for me! (Ducks into it Scarecrow comes after them) Scarecrow:Paper! Paper! Morey:Like let's get outta here! (Chase song is Daydreamin from Scooby Doo) (They in the hay run off Scruffy pokes his head out Scarecrow shouts paper! Scruffy yelps they run to and old house and brake a paper on the top floor then run off Morey pokes his head out Scarecrow yells paper he yell YOW! they run into the silo scarecrow does the same Morey and Scruffy pop out at the top Add lifts it off and he and the girls are at the top the Scarecrow appears behind demanding the paper Add makes it into a paper plane throws it to Morey and the scarecrow misses they catch it and Scarecrow with a mouthful of hay still wanting it they run into the barn they hit a rake then run he does the same up in the hay loft they are by the rope and pules Morey throws it down to Add who are with the girls on a wagon he catches it Scruffy sees the Scarecrow coming yelps and jumps onto the rope Morey jumps as well pulling Scruffy up and he kicks it Morey comes back up hits his head they land in the wagon awaking the horse they zoom off the scarecrow also has a horse they jump over a gorge he misses but comes back up they are chased all over they split the wagon Morey and Scruffy take the horse while the gang take the wagon the guys are ok) Morey:Like I hope we lost im. Scruffy:Where's the map? Morey:Like I gave it to Add. Now come on Scruff let's find the others before the Scary Scarecrow finds us again. (Cuts to the gang the wagon is capsized) Rarity:I must say that was some wild ride. Add:I'll say it was at least the scary scarecrow didn't get this paper. Rarity:What so important about a map? Add:There's only one way to find out. Solve this mystery. Twilight:I think there's our first clue. (Cuts to a car) Rarity:(OS)A car? (Cuts to them walking to it) Add:Come on girls let's investigate. (Twilight finds something) Twilight:Look at clue! Rarity:What is it Twilight? Twilight:Neagatives. Add:Yeah and you know there's something strange. Twilight:This could be a clue too. Add:We gotta find Morey and Scruffy. Maybe they found some clues. (They walk off) Twilight:That'll be the day. (Cuts to them walking) Morey:All their walking is making me hungry. Scruffy:Me too. (The Scary Scarecrow hollers from off-screen) Morey:Zoniks! Dont look now but company's coming. (Cuts the Scary Scarecrow) (Then back to them) Morey:Head for the hills! (They zoom off) (Cuts to gang) Add:No sign of them yet. Twilight:I hear someone coming. Rarity:I bet it's the Scary Scarecrow. Add:Quick! Get behind those trees! Add:OK girls let's get him. NOW! (They dog pile on the Scary Scarecrow) Rarity:We got him. We got the Scary Scarecrow. (Fight stops) (They are on Morey and Scruffy) Twilight:Wrong we got Morey and Scruffy. Morey:I know who's back you're on but who's side are you on? Add:Sorry guys we thought you were the Scary Scarecrow. Morey:Who do you think we're running from?! Twilight:You saw the Scary Scarecrow? Where Scruffy:There there and everywhere! Rarity:Acordding to Scruffy you've been running into him all over the place. Add:Maybe we should look for some clues. (They walk and end up) Morey:(To Twilight)Can't we make better time on the freeway? Twilight:Oh Morey. We're not trying to make time. We're trying to make contact with the Scary Scarecrow. Morey:That's what I'm afraid of. (They make it to an old shack) Add:Maybe there are some clues in that old shack. Rarity:I do not won't to go in there. Add:It's the only way to solve this case. Scruffy:I want a Scruffy Snack. (Add gives him one) Add:Here. (Catches it they walk to it go inside) Twilight:What a spooky place. Morey:Like we're in luck nobody's home. Land Seyour:(Cuckles)Welcome to my shack. Morey:Zoinks! Who are you?! Land Seyour:I'm the Land Souyer. And you're only here to join me for dinner. Morey:Whatda got? (Gives the two guys a bowl of stuff while the gang talk) (Add picks up a pice of red plaid shirt a pice of wood and an old nail) Add:So what do you think girls he doesn't look like the Scary Scarecrow. (Cuts to the guys eating) Land Seyour:What do you think? Morey:YUCK! What is it?! Land Seyour:(Cuckles)Only just the specialty squirrel stew with pickle bat wings and crab grass roast. Here have some more. Morey:No thanks I just remembered I'm on a strict squirrel free diet. Scruffy:Me too! (They run he shouts for them to come back) (Cuts to the rest) Add:Come on let's get outta here while we still can! (They run out back inside he yells for them to come back) (Back with the gang) Morey:What now? Add:Well maybe we should do something. Twilight:Let's get back to the Mystery Crusier and go for Ryder and the PAW Patrol. And the sheriff. (Cuts to van) Morey:I'm glad we got away from that Scary Scarecrow. Scruffy:Me too. Rarity:The Scary Scarecrow! (Cuts to him in the driver seat) Morey:Zoinks it's him! (He yells Paper! Paper! they run he gives chase) Rarity:Here we go again! Twilight:Don't let him get that map! Scarecrow:Paper! (Twilight stops) Twilight:Uh-oh wrong turn. (The scary scarecrow stops) Twilight:You wouldn't hit somebody with glasses on would you? (He takes her glasses and makes a fist) (She kicks him takes them back and runs) (They run in and out Scruffy is on a pitch fork then boceus back in Morey yells for help as he has a barrel on him run back in sliding on it the the scarecrow chases Add) Add:Hey! Watch it! (Runs out) Uh-Oh. Looks like I'm a goner. (falls and trips the scarecrow) Sorry about that. (He doesn't forgive him and gets up to run they run everywhere Scruffy runs up after the Scarecrow but goes back around) Rarity:How do we get down from here? Morey:We jump! What else! (Jumps in Add grabs Rarity jumps and pushes Twilight in then he jumps in after our heroes they fight for the map) Morey:(Pokes his head out)Scruffy! Like do something! (He pushes the button and the hay bails come out one by one and then stops they laugh) Add:Nice work Scruffy. You caught the Scary Scarecrow. Morey:Now bail us out of these hay bails will ya? Scruffy:The Scary Scarecrow? (It roars he pulls the mask off) Morey:Zoinks! Add:It's an unnamed man. Teilight:How about that. (Cuts to Ryder and they PAW Patrol with the sheriff) Ryder:We got your message and came as fast as we could guys. Chase:You just caught Jonathan Joemen. The notorious farmer and real-estate scammer. Add:Well Joemen had a good scheme for a while. Skye:Do tell. Rocky:Give us the facts. Rubble:Yeah. Marshall:Yep. Twilight:Well he was buying up all the land in Adventure Bay then legally digging up treasures and keeping it for himself not turning it into the museum or Carlos and Tracker he almost had Jake's mountain andEverest's snowcat and the whole town for almost nothing. Rarity:He also wanted Katie's Pet Parlor Mr.Porter's Cafe Mayor Humdiger's lair Ms.Marjorie's house the Turbot's lighthouse Adventure Beach City Hall. Morey:And then Farmer Yumi and Al's farm for next to nothing. Add:And this map is about the treasure and when he dropped it accadentally he had to find it. Twilight:And that's why he chased us trying to get the map. Sheriff:Well I'll be. You kids sure have unlaced all the luce ends in this case. Jonathan:Blasted meddling kids. (Cuts to Soda Shop the next day) (Mayor Goodway comes in with the other original property owners) Francois:We would like to thank you for your help. Mayor Goodway:Yes all the property Jonathan brought well be returned to the original owners. And if you ever have an idea for a summer beach condo.(Gives Add a brosure) Here for your troubles and..(Give a business card)Here contact our local real estate agent for you summer vacation. Add:Thanks Mayor Goodway. (Gives him the finger thing as in no problem) Capt'n Turbot:Yes and how would you kids like to. have a private tour of Adventure Bay Swamp. Francois:Oui it is said to be haunted by a Swamp Monster. Morey:I'm out. Rarity:I would not like a filthy swamp. Add:We'd love to go to a haunted swamp to prove it's a fake swamp monster. (Reads an article) Add:Hey look.(Reads article)Teenage Sleuths Crack Case Of The Scary Scarecrow. Morey:Yeah and that's like another mystery solved man. Twilight:Hold it we are probably gonna take the Turbot's offer on that swamp tour because listen.(Reads other article)Swamp Monster Attacks Tourists. Add:We do got another mystery. Scruffy:Ah well. Scruffy-Duffy-Dot! (They laugh even Cali Zuma and the rest of the pups) Category:Adam Strickland Category:Mystery Story